


My Love

by strawberrykait



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrykait/pseuds/strawberrykait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work is intended to be transformative commentary on the original.  No profit is being made from this work.</p><p>Written for the Dramione_LDWS community.<br/>Round 8, Challenge 3.<br/>Words: Vulnerable and Enchant<br/>Definitions: Drabble must be a letter (from -any- one character to another about<br/>D&H or from D/Hr to Hr/D)<br/>Related Forms: 100-499 words<br/>Rating: PT</p>
    </blockquote>





	My Love

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** In its use of intellectual property and characters belonging to JK Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury Publishing, et cetera, this work is intended to be transformative commentary on the original. No profit is being made from this work.
> 
> Written for the Dramione_LDWS community.  
> Round 8, Challenge 3.  
> Words: Vulnerable and Enchant  
> Definitions: Drabble must be a letter (from -any- one character to another about  
> D&H or from D/Hr to Hr/D)  
> Related Forms: 100-499 words  
> Rating: PT

My Love,

If you were here with me, I would take you in my arms and hold you so tight, you couldn’t breathe. I would kiss the palms of your hands, each finger tip, twice. I would stare into your eyes so long that we’d both go blind, and then I would kiss the sight back into you, because you don’t want to miss what’s coming.

I’m having naughty thoughts again, imagining the things we could manage, and stockpiling them until we meet again. Because you’ll try anything once, and sometimes twice. Do you want to hear one now? No, they’re too delicious to spoil. Wait, love, just wait.

If we were back at Hogwarts, we’d be in serious trouble.

McGonagall would not only separate us, she’d hex me into a forgotten memory – literally, Obliviating me from that brilliant mind of yours so that you would never recognize me.

Snape would smack us both, then poison my pumpkin juice, ashamed but not surprised.

Thank Merlin we’re beyond that – all of that. I thank Merlin daily that you said yes, and every day since you’ve kept me enchanted and desperate for more.

My hands are idle without you here. My mouth is empty without you to kiss, to praise, and to smile at. But my heart is full – of love, with longing, and brimming with faith and passion. Every moment we’re together surpasses the last, and I can hardly believe this is our life. It’s all you, love.

Just you.

There are too many compliments and never enough time to give them, but I’ll forever try, because I can’t help myself.

You are maddeningly smart.

Your hair smells like warm wheat and makes me rather hungry.

You are kind, to everybody, especially those who don’t deserve kindness.

You taught me how to laugh, and smile. And love fully.

You have the heart of a lion and – no surprise – there’s room for us all.

I suspect you’ll be a wonderful mum.

I missed you the second you left. I walk through this lonely house and smell you everywhere. I ache knowing you are not just in the next room. You have left me utterly vulnerable and I cannot live without you. This is torture.

If you were here, I would whisper my dirty fantasies into your ear, punctuated with kisses and fondling. I want to ravage your wine-stained lips until you clutch my hair, unable to breathe, and then kiss you once more, slowly. I would untuck your blouse from your sensible trousers and kiss your stomach. It would be warm and soft and would quiver beneath my caresses.

There is nothing in my life that you have not improved, where you are not found every day, because you gave me this life when you said you loved me, too.

I love you so very much.

Hurry home to me, love. I’ll be waiting in our bed. Be ready.

\- D


End file.
